


Olyvar's Ecstasy

by NewToWriting



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Cum Eating, D/s, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay, Gay Sex, Homosexual, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Love, PWP, Passionate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, face fucking, m/m - Freeform, slightly kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewToWriting/pseuds/NewToWriting
Summary: In which Robb visits Baelish’s whorehouse and has an exceptionally good time with Olyvar





	Olyvar's Ecstasy

It was Robb’s first day spent truly alone in King’s Landing. He had traveled to the capitol with his father, the Warden of the North and Lord and Winterfell and spent most of the short trip by his side. His father found it necessary to show Robb the diplomacy required of the Warden of the North, Robb’s future title. Today, however, Ned was to go hunting with King Robert Baratheon, giving Robb the day to himself.

Robb was not a fan of King’s Landing. He hated the extravagance and the lavish lifestyle of the court. He strongly preferred the colder, more traditional north. Like most 16 year olds, horniness was Robb’s strongest emotion. Having nothing else to do, he decided to find a brothel. The brothels in the north were much smaller and did not cater to Robb’s interests, per se. It only took asking the servant of one of King Robert’s advisors to find out where the wealthiest of King’s Landing frequented: the brothel of Petyr Baelish.

Robb found the brothel with ease, but nerves hit him when he began to enter — he had never gone to a place like this before. What should he say? How does it work? Upon walking in, Robb was greeted by a well-dressed, 30ish year-old man.

“You must be Robb Stark. It’s a pleasure to meet you in person. I’ve been a… family friend since well before you were born. I’m Petyr Baelish.”

“Hello,” Robb replied, not knowing what else to say.

“I must say I’m surprised, though delighted, to see you here. Your father frowns upon my establishment.” Robb laughed awkwardly in response. “Anyways, you’re clearly here for a purpose. What can I get you? I have a number of beautiful women available. Do you have any specific sexual preferences? I can almost certainly find a girl to suit you.”

“I’m… uh… not sure you can. My taste is somewhat different than the average man, and is not entirely accepted where I come from.”

“Ohhhh, I see. Not to worry, not to worry. This is a house of pleasure, not of judgement. I apologize for my assumptions. While there are certainly fewer options, I imagine I have something you will love.”

“One more thing. My taste is also rather… shall we say, rough. Is anyone here okay with that?”

“Again, not to worry. The person I have in mind will not mind that at all. In fact, they just might enjoy it.”

“Thank you, Lord Baelish,” Robb replied while handing the older man a coin-filled burlap bag.

“Anything for a son of Catelyn.”

Baelish returned with a young man only a few years older than Robb, though far more boyish. His face was perfectly clean shaven, revealing smooth, glistening skin. His lips were straight out of Robb’s wet dreams. His upper lip was shaped like a perfect bow while his bottom lip was full and pink. The boy was slightly taller than Robb, with a slim but toned build. Robb immediately knew he had made the right decision to come to Baelish’s brothel.

“Does this suit you?” Baelish asked after giving Robb a few seconds to look over the boy.

“Absolutely,” Robb replied without hesitation.

“Follow me,” Baelish led Robb and the boy down the hall and into a medium-sized room. In the center stood a large bed. A dark brown sofa large enough for three people sat opposite the bed. “I’ll leave you to it,” Baelish said and left the room, closing the door behind him. All nerves left Robb’s body immediately. He had actually purchased a whore. The anxiety from making the purchase had turned into excitement.

Robb was undressing the boy with his eyes when he heard, “I’m Olyvar. Nice to meet you.”

“Robb,” the Prince of Winterfell stated with a certain sense of his own power over the boy. He pushed Olyvar against the door, putting his strength on display. The growing bulge in the boy’s pants was all the appreciation Robb needed to continue. He pushed his lips against Olyvar’s and kissed him as deeply as he had kissed anyone. His tongue brushed over the warm, wet tongue of his hired lover. Olyvar returned the kiss, moving his bright-pink tongue into Robb’s mouth. It only took a minute of this for both of them to have nearly-full erections.

Robb took it upon himself to begin undressing the boy. He briefly broke their kiss to pull Olyvar’s shirt off over his head. His boner grew as he ran his hands over the boy’s perfectly smooth stomach and chest. He brought both his hands up to Olyvar’s nipples as he returned to this kiss and pinched forcefully. Olyvar moaned deeply into the kiss, making Robb’s dick throb painfully. Robb continued the rough treatment of his nipples and their kisses became more and more desperate and sloppy. Robb ended the kiss by taking his hands off Olyvar’s chest and spitting into his mouth.

He rewarded the boy by moving his mouth downward, towards his now-sensitive nipples. Robb stopped at Olyvar’s neck and bit hard enough to leave a nice bruise the next day. He continued kissing down Olyvar’s chest until he got to the center. Moving to his left nipple, Robb licked and lightly sucked until Olyvar was moaning, running his hands through Robb’s thick hair, pulling him closer to his chest. After a minute, Robb moved to the right side and gave it the same treatment. This time, he ended it by forcefully biting the tip of Olyvar’s nipple, eliciting a scream of equal parts pleasure and pain from the boy.

Robb stood back up and reinitiated the kiss. He held the boy’s arms above his head and began grinding their packages together. “Take off the rest of your clothes,” Robb demanded. He stood back and watched Olyvar undress himself. When he took off his pants, his perfectly symmetrical dick bounced up and down. His penis was smaller than Jon’s, the only other man Robb had been with, but it was aesthetically perfect.

Robb took in the gorgeous view for a minute before continuing, “Now undress me. Slowly.” Olyvar walked towards Robb and ever-so-carefully pulled his shirt off. He kissed Robb, then moved his kisses from Robb’s lips to his neck, then down from there to his beautifully hairy chest. He continued with his mouth down from there, licking over the hair on Robb’s stomach until his mouth was on Robb’s pants. He carefully took the waist of the pants into his mouth and pulled down until his head was at Robb’s feet. Robb pulled his pants the rest of the way off and quickly grabbed Olyvar by the hair and pulled the boy’s face to his crotch.

“Lick it!” Robb demanded, and Olyvar immediately obeyed. He took Robb’s balls between his lips before carefully licking up and down the shaft, never putting Robb’s dick in his mouth. His warm, wet spit soon covered Robb’s cock and balls. Robb’s patience lasted no more than a minute. He soon demanded Olyvar open his mouth and forcefully pushed his cock inside. The warmth and wetness was delightful, making Robb groan far more loudly than he had intended. He grabbed the boy by the back of the head and pulled as hard as he could. Olyvar’s nose was soon buried in the thick, black hair above Robb’s member. His choking only encouraged Robb and soon he began face-fucking the boy. When he began to get close to cumming, he pulled out.

Robb walked to the couch and Olyvar followed wordlessly. When Robb sat down, Olyvar fell to his knees and moved his head towards Robb’s throbbing erection. “No, no, no. Not yet, boy,” Robb began as he pulled Olyvar over his lap. His ass was smooth and perfectly firm. When Robb squeezed it his dick involuntarily throbbed, rubbing against Olyvar’s stomach. The first hit was rather light and probatory, barely eliciting a moan from Olyvar’s throat. He did not protest, so Robb continued harder and harder. After a couple minutes had passed, the boy’s ass was a dark shade of red and his cries became more and more desperate. His thrashing over Robb’s body only turned Robb on more; holding Olyvar down was half the fun.

Only when Robb’s hand began to ache did he begin to show mercy. “Stand up,” he demanded, and Olyvar obeyed without question. His fully erect penis proved he had enjoyed it almost as much a Robb. Robb motioned for Olyvar to sit down next to him and the boy quickly did. Robb passionately took the boys hair in his right hand and raised his left above his head. He moved the boys head to his now-exposed armpit and shoved his nose right in the middle. “Worship it,” Robb commanded.

Olyvar breathed deeply and moved his tongue up and down. Over and over, encouraged by Robb’s moans. When Robb let go of his head, he moved on to worshiping Robb’s chest — kissing and licking the hair until he reached Robb’s nipple. He sucked and lightly bit, evoking moans from Robb. He eventually moved to the right nipple and then to the right armpit, repeating everything he had done to the left side. Olyvar had never had a lover or client that wanted this before. At first he found Robb’s request odd, but once he started worshiping his hairy client’s armpits and chest he didn’t want to stop.

Robb grabbed Olyvar’s head and pushed it down to his cock again. Olyvar did not need to be told what to do. He took Robb’s erection in his mouth and went down as far as he could; however this was only a little over halfway. In response, Robb grabbed the back of his head and shoved his cock the rest of the way down Olyvar’s throat, inducing orgasmic chocking noises from the boy. This continued for several minutes until Robb was once again close to orgasming.

Robb stood up and walked towards the bed, instructing Olyvar to follow. “Bend over the side of the bed,” Robb demanded and Olyvar happily obliged, expecting to be fucked. Robb, however, had something different in mind. He fell to his knees and spread Olyvar’s ass with his hands. He began kissing Olyvar’s butt, getting and closer and closer to the sensitive opening. He had Olyvar moaning before his tongue ever entered the boy’s ass. When it finally did, Olyvar pushed back in pleasure and his dick throbbed painfully. Robb took his time, enjoying himself and savoring Olyvar’s delicious ass. When he was too horny to continue, he stood up and grabbed the container of lube next to the bed.

Robb placed copious amounts of lube on and in Olyvar’s hole with his fingers. He ever-so-gently lined his cock up to Olyvar’s hole and slowly pushed in until he could go no further. Olyvar was in ecstasy, which increased Robb’s enjoyment tenfold. Robb pulled all the way out and quickly shoved his dick all the way back in, eliciting a scream from Olyvar. He continued this until he was yet again about to cum. He stopped and laid on his back on the bed. He pulled Olyvar on top of him and made out with him for several minutes. While making out, Robb pleasured Olyvar with his hand until the boy was close to cumming.

He instructed Olyvar to sit on his dick while Robb lay on his back. The sight was absolutely marvelous. Robb worshiped Olyvar’s body with his eyes while the boy moved up and down Robb’s cock. Olyvar’s moaning became more and more hurried until he screamed, coving Robb’s hair-covered stomach with cum. Robb continued to fuck him through the boy’s orgasm, and only pulled out when every drop of cum had left Olyvar’s dick.

“Lick it up. Now.” Olyvar did as instructed. He brought his tongue to the top of Robb’s pubic hair and licked Robb’s entire stomach lovingly, swallowing every drop of his own cum. “Now suck my dick,” Robb commanded. Olyvar did so without hesitation. Moving up and down until Robb became desperate for release. Robb stood up next to the bed and positioned his cock over Olyvar’s face. He came more than he had in a very long time, most of it landing in Olyvar’s mouth and on his lips. Olyvar swallowed everything in his mouth and Robb deeply kissed him, tasting his own cum. The two boys laid like that, making out like their lives depended on it until they heard a knock at the door, signaling their time together was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/Kudos/Bookmark if you like it. This is the first fanfic I have ever written, so feedback is always appreciated. Write me if you have suggestions for what I should write next. <3


End file.
